1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic film cartridge assemblies, and more particularly to such assemblies adapted for use in cameras having different predetermined exposure characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide film cartridges with coding indicative of an exposure characteristic such as the speed of the film therein, and to use such coding to adjust automatically the exposure controls of cameras adapted to respond to the code. Obviously, however, such coding will be ineffectual in cameras not equipped with code sensing and exposure adjusting means.
For various reasons, it may from time to time become desirable or possible (because of advances in film technology) to change the speed of commercially available film, such as by producing and marketing film having an increased sensitivity relative to earlier marketed film. Earlier cameras which were adapted to receive the earlier film would have to compensate for the increased film speed of the new film or the resultant pictures would be over exposed. And yet, the earlier cameras may not have been provided with means to accomplish such compensation. Thus, the manufacturer would be faced with the need to provide both the earlier type of film for use in the earlier cameras, and the new type of film for use in the new camera. This would add to the manufacturer's costs, require retailers to stock both film types, and possibly lead to consumer confusion at the time of sale.